


Havoc Ridden Remnant

by GoldenAmaranthe



Category: Dangan Ronpa, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Dark, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAmaranthe/pseuds/GoldenAmaranthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is going great in the lives of team RWBY. The White Fang have been disbanded, Roman Torchwick is behind bars, and the Vytal Festival is underway, having already completed the team rounds of the tournament. So, why is it that no one remembers participating in the tournament? Why is it that Beacon is now in shambles? What's even more important; why is everyone suddenly more physically robust? The appearance of white and black Ursa might be able to explain the devastation surrounding the teams, but it might not be what everyone wants to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Aura No Life

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this after playing all the "Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc" games over the summer. Hopefully this doesn't bomb! Let me know if these could be longer or shorter. Enjoy!

Cold. She could feel it. It seeped into her like icy water being slowly pumped into her veins. It even pricked at her face as something pressed firmly to her front.

Confusion came next. It was dark, but something was not quite right about the darkness surrounding her. There almost seemed to be a dim light surrounding the blackness, like when someone closes the curtains on a cloudy day. It was dark but not dark, and she had no idea where she was.

 _"Where…am I?”_ she thought. Icy fingers twitched in the dew laced grass as silver eyes slowly peeled themselves open; chasing the darkness away only to have a dull, grey light fill her vision. The girl pushed herself up into a sitting position. _“Who am I?”_

She gazed down at her clothes dully. Some sort of gothic style corset and skirt adorned her curvy form, but failed to cover a fairly ample amount of cleavage. Her arms were covered by long, whitish-grey sleeves (presumably the shirt she was wearing under the corset), a single, black, leather glove covered her left hand while on her right hand her nails were….painted? Since when had she ever painted her nails? She pulled at the red lace protruding from the bottom of the skirt, noticing the tall, black leather boots that were strapped to her feet. Did she honestly dress like that?

A tight feeling suddenly constricted her neck uncomfortably. She dropped to her hands and coughed as she struggled for air. Her hand immediately flew to her throat in an attempt to remove whatever was choking her. A band of leather was wrapped around her neck... She wore choker necklaces?

Pale fingers combed through her hair. A small gasp escaped her lips when she realized that the soft strands cut off somewhere between her shoulder blades. She took a lock between her fingers: dark, possibly black or really dark brown, with red tips. Upon further investigation, she noticed that her hair was even tied with a red ribbon at the nape of her neck.

She shook her head violently in an attempt to understand what was going on. When she opened her eyes, she noticed something else. Two somethings, actually; the first was a long, red cape attached to her shoulders. Second, the fairly large, metallic object that had the same red and black color scheme she had lying on the ground not too far away.

Something seemed to snap inside the girl at that moment. She scrambled over to the object and cradled it like a five year old cuddling her teddy bear. This thing seemed familiar. It was the only thing she knew. It was one of the few things she could put her full faith in: Crescent Rose.

Wait. How did she know that? How could she know the name of this thing, but not her own?

She gazed down at the object folded up in her lap. “Crescent Rose.” Her eyebrows furrowed. “Rose?”

Silver eyes widened as an excruciating pain shot through her head. Visions flashed before her eyes: a woman of gold and strength, a woman of white and filled with grace, and a woman of black and kindhearted mystery. Dark monsters with white masks and burning red eyes, buildings, a man who was a dragon, a man who was a crow, and so much more. It was horrifying, beautiful, sad, and joyous.

She screamed and collapsed to the ground as the visions finally subsided. A warm voice filled her head: “Ruby Rose.”

 _“Ruby Rose?”_ The grass in her vision turned to nothing but a green smear. _“That’s right. My name…is Ruby Rose.”_

A black, furred paw with white claws stepped down into her field of vision, and she succumbed to the depths of unconsciousness.

Silver eyes opened, only this time she did not see the green smear of grass. The light blue hue of the vast sky filled her vision. Bright sunlight stung her pupils and she covered her eyes.

“Ugh…what the heck was that?” She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. The crunching sound of cookie wrappers filled her ears. “I really should have listened to Yang. No more Ultra-Chocolate Cookie-Doodles before a nap.”

A moist heat suddenly breezed over her leg and she leapt to her feet. She grabbed Crescent Rose from its holster on her back and pressed its release button. A giant scythe suddenly sprung from the hunk of black and red metal.

Steady eyes scanned the clearing where she had decided to take an after class nap as she held her trusty scythe at the ready. She could sense a Grimm was near. But it was strange that a Grimm would be on campus…unless one of Professor Port’s Grimm got loose again. That was a possibility.

An animalistic whine filled her ears and she furrowed her eyebrows. “What the?” She glanced down at her boots and saw a small bear-like creature pawing at her laces. “A bear cub?”

She picked up the little black cub and held it at eye level. It looked like a bear, but it definitely wasn’t a bear. The white mask decorated with red marks, crimson eyes, and pitch black fur was proof of that.

Ruby’s eyes widened as an uneasy laugh filtered past her lips. “I-I’m holding a baby Ursa… I didn’t know Ursai had babies!”

The loud blaring of the dinner bell echoed through the air. “Oh, crap! I’m gonna miss dinner!” She placed the cub back on the ground and sprinted out of the forest.

The little Ursa cub cocked its head to the side as it stared at the path of rose petals trailing behind the girl who had picked it up. A wide, toothy grin suddenly streaked across its muzzle. “Hehehehehe…”

* * *

   

There wasn’t a doubt in anyone’s mind that Ruby was the fastest girl at Beacon Academy, a pristine school for future huntsmen and huntresses in training. Most of the students had even had the misfortune of being caught in the aftermath, and have a sea of rose petals coat them head to toe shortly after a small tornado ripped past them at deafening speeds. Due to multiple complaints by said students, Ruby had decided to only use her semblance on the less frequented sidewalks of the school, but even then she would still pass by at least one or two students.

So why was it that she seemed to be significantly slower than normal? Not only that, but why was it that she hadn’t passed by a single person on her way to the dining hall? Normally, there would be a slew of students hungrily sprinting for the cafeteria for their next meal. Now that she was practically in front of the building, Ruby still couldn’t see any other students.

“Huh…I wonder if everyone is already inside. What was for dinner tonight again? The only time everyone’s here before the bell is when it’s all-you-can-eat seafood and breadsticks….But isn’t it supposed to be meatloaf tonight?”

She gazed up at the heavy wooden doors leading to the cafeteria. An intense wave of uneasiness swept over her from head to toe. Something wasn’t right. It was too quiet, too empty, to….cold.

No, no, that was silly. She grabbed the doorknob with a steady hand. Everyone was going to be inside eating, or complaining about, the meatloaf on their trays. Nothing was wrong.

She pushed open the door and felt her heart plummet into the depths of her gut. The vast dining hall that had once reminded her of feasting halls from old fairytales now looked like something out of a horror film. A thick layer of dust covered the long tables and benches, the tall windows were smudged and tinted with grime and the chandeliers were broken and barely hanging from the ceiling, even the floor was covered in so much filth that Ruby almost wanted to jump on top of the table to keep whatever lurked in the tile from snatching her up.

“Ugh…that sounds like something Weiss would do,” she grimaced as she took her first few steps into the building.

“Excuse me? Exactly _what_ sounds like something I would do?” A mature, high-pitched voice sneered.

Ruby jumped and twirled on her heel. A woman who appeared to be just a hair shorter than her was storming towards her from the kitchen. She had long, snow white hair tied into a ponytail on the side of her head, and crystal blue eyes that held a confused yet strict stare as she progressed. A white dress shirt and baby blue vest adorned her torso hugged her svelte figure. Her long legs were covered by a white and blue ‘combat skirt’ and what appeared to be semi-armored boots made to look like dress shoes. Pieces of metal were attached to her shoulders, elbows, and knees as makeshift pads. A long rapier hung from a blue belt wrapped around her hips, and a white half cape was attached to her right shoulder. But what really stood out was the faint scar over her left eye.

“Weiss?” the brunette asked, her eyes widening almost comically as her jaw went slack. Wow, her partner suddenly looked…hot! Wait, what?

The white woman paused. Her eyebrows furrowed and her hand propped on her hip in a very Weiss-like gesture. She scanned Ruby from head to toe, and her eyes widened just as much as the younger woman’s. “Ruby?”

Seconds slowly ticked by as the two partners stared at one another in disbelief.

“What on Earth are you wearing?” Weiss asked in disbelief.

“What am I wearing?” Ruby countered childishly. “What are _you_ wearing? And when did you get so tall?”

“I should be asking _you_ that!” Weiss double countered just as immaturely. “I am pretty sure your hair was not that long, your clothes were not that…r-revealing, or you were that womanly this morning when we left for class!”

The heiress barely had time to prepare herself before a ball of sobbing Ruby collided into her chest. “Weiss, it really is you!” She cried as she crushed the older woman in a hug.

“D-Don’t ambush me like that, you dolt!” Weiss snipped before wrapping her arms around her partner and patted her head. “I could have been toppled over!”

After a few minutes, the two huntresses separated. Ruby wiped her eyes. “Weiss, what the hell happened here? Nothing was like this this morning, and I only know about my sudden change because of that stupid dream I had!”

Weiss’ eyes widened slightly. “Wait, repeat that again.”

“Uhm,” Ruby thought for a moment, “Nothing was like this this morning?”

“No, no, no, not that part. After that,” Weiss reiterated.

“Oh!” Ruby breathed. “I only had an idea of what my current body is like because of a dream I had.”

“Well…those weren’t quite the words you used, but that’s actually better,” Weiss admitted awkwardly. She pinched her chin between her thumb and index finger. “But that is still very strange.”

“What’s strange?” Ruby asked curiously.

“Well, I had a dream too,” Weiss explained. “I must have fallen asleep while studying back at the dorm. It was odd. I couldn’t remember who I was for a short amount of time, and then I noticed that my clothes and body had changed slightly. Unfortunately, I woke up shortly after.

“When I woke up,” she continued. “Our room was still the same as usual, but the rest of the dorm building looked a lot like this.” She waved her arm in a giant arc. “Dirty, rundown, and abandoned; I checked some of the other areas of the school, but they were about the same. It was when I heard the dinner bell that I decided to come here. I figured that the cafeteria should still be decent if the bell was working.”

“Apparently not,” Ruby sighed dejectedly. Her eyebrows furrowed and she turned back to her partner. “Hey, Weiss, did you see anything else when you woke up?”

“Hm?” Weiss asked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Well, that sounds a lot like what happened to me, except for I woke up and the bell went off,” Ruby explained. “Was there anything in the room that seemed…strange?”

“Now that you mention it, there was one thing,” Weiss trailed off. Disbelief hung heavily in her voice as she spoke. As if she could not believe what she was saying herself. “After I woke up, I heard something huffing at me, like an animal. When I looked around, I saw…” A shaky chuckle escaped her lips. “I saw a white Ursa sitting on my bed, staring at me.”

Silver eyes widened slightly. “A..white Ursa?”

“I know. I know. It sounds crazy,” Weiss laughed harshly. “But it was an Ursa, and I think it was a baby…maybe an albino baby… Its fur was white, its eyes and the marks on its mask were blue, and its claws and mask were black.”

Ruby puffed out her cheeks in thought. “I don’t doubt you, Weiss. I actually saw an Ursa cub too.”

This time it was Weiss’ turn to be surprised. “Wait, you saw the white Ursa cub too?”

“No,” Ruby shook her head. “The Ursa cub I saw had the colors of a normal Ursa. But isn’t that a little strange? I mean, I saw mine in the forest.”

“It does seem a little strange that an Ursa cub would suddenly appear in our dorm,” Weiss agreed. “Also, Professor Port never once mentioned creatures of Grimm ever having the reproductive capability to actually give birth. No one knows if they even can.”

“And I’m pretty sure Ol’ Porkchop would have mentioned any possibilities of a Grimm being a different color other than black,” Ruby sighed. “It would have started like this,” she cleared her throat. _“One day while I was a younger, more strapping young man, I happened upon a white Beowolf! Oh, what a glorious beast it was! Its fur reflected the sun like snow on a mountaintop, but it was my own personal pleasure to stain that snow with its blood as I cut it down!”_

            A small snort escaped Weiss’ nose as she tried not to laugh at Ruby’s impersonation of Professor Port. She was right though. If color abnormalities were something that actually happened with Grimm, they would have heard it from the old man in one of his stories. Even if he had never actually killed one, he probably would have come up with some far-fetched tale of heroics to build his ego.

“But that aside, I think we have a bigger mystery to figure out than a couple of abnormalities that no one has ever been able to figure out about Grimm,” Weiss explained. “We need to find out what happened to Beacon, where the other students went,” she gave Ruby another once over, “and figure out why the hell we seemed to have skipped a couple years.”

Ruby puffed out her chest with pride. “Well-”

Weiss slapped her hand over the brunette’s mouth. “If I hear a single word about how you got bumped up a few grades, I promise to shove Myrtenaster in a not so very nice place. Understood?”

Ruby’s eyes sprang open so wide Weiss thought they were going to pop out of her head. The brunette nodded frantically. “Good,” the older of the two stated firmly before releasing her partner’s mouth.

Weiss began to pace back and forth as she recounted that morning’s events. “Let’s see. We woke up this morning at exactly six-thirty. I took a shower while you took Zwei on his morning walk. Blake was brushing her hair, and Yang was still sleeping, hanging haphazardly off her bunk.”

“Uh…Weiss,” Ruby’s soft voice reached the heiress’ ears.

“Yes, Ruby?”

“Where are Yang and Blake?”

Weiss and Ruby stared at each other as they felt their ice run cold.

“Yang!”

“Blake!”

They burst through the door and sprinted out onto the sidewalk.

“Where do you think they would be?” Ruby asked frantically.

“I-I don’t know! Shouldn’t you know where Yang is? You _are_ her sister,” Weiss stammered.

“Well, you were the last one to see them!” Ruby exclaimed. “All I know is that Yang said she was going for a run. She could be anywhere in the Emerald Forest or Forever Fall!”

“Alright, alright,” Weiss thought out loud in an attempt to calm herself and her partner, “here’s what we’ll do. You use your semblance to scour the forests for Yang, and I’ll search Blake’s usual hiding spots.”

“Great! I’m off!” Ruby sprinted towards the Emerald Forest, but something felt off. She felt like she was going slower than her semblance usually was.

“Ruby, what are you doing?” Weiss scolded. “I thought the plan was for you to use your semblance!”

Ruby’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I am using my semblance!” She skidded to a stop and looked back at her partner. She had barely gone the length of an Olympic pool. “Or at least I thought I was.”

Weiss stomped up to her. “What do you mean ‘you thought you were’? Stop kidding around, Ruby. This is serious.”

“I am being serious!” Ruby shot back. “I-I think there’s something wrong with my semblance! I noticed it when I tried to run here from the forest too!”

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked curiously.

“When I ran here, I felt like my semblance was slower than normal,” Ruby explained. “And just now, when I was trying to use it, it didn’t feel like it was activating. I felt…slow.”

The crease seemed to deepen on Weiss’ forehead as a worried look flashed in her eyes. “Let me try.”

Ruby backed up and watched as Weiss raised her right hand. She scanned the area around them, but nothing resembling the Schnee family sigil appeared. “Where are you conjuring your glyph?”

Weiss’ eyes snapped open in shock. “It’s supposed to be right below me, you dunce! Can’t you see it?”

“No, I can’t,” Ruby breathed. “Weiss, there’s…there’s nothing there.”

            The heiress turned her attention to her feet and felt all the blood drain from her face. Ruby was right. There wasn’t a glyph under her feet. All that was there was cold, hard concrete.

“W-What the hell?” She breathed shakily. She tried conjuring her glyph again and again, but with the same result.

 _“Could it be,”_ Weiss thought. _“Could we have lost our semblances? No, no, that’s impossible. Our semblances are directly attached with our auras.”_ Her eyes grew wide. “Our semblances are directly attached to our auras…”

 She quickly drew Myrtenaster and held the blade in the palm of her hand.

“Weiss! Wait! What’re you doing?” Ruby shrieked in a girlish voice.

“I’m checking something,” Weiss replied calmly as she dragged the blade across her palm. A small line of blood slowly began to pool from where the sword’s edge pressed. It was a good thing she just let the weight of the blade do the cutting, or else she’d be out half a hand.

“Ruby,” she said shakily as she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wrapped the wound, “I think we’ve lost our auras.”

“What?” Ruby said in disbelief. “T-That’s not possible. But only creatures that don’t have souls don’t have auras. Grimm don’t have auras. A-Are you saying we somehow lost our souls?”

“No, no, I’m not saying that,” Weiss defended. “I’m just saying that my aura should have kicked in to keep Myrtenaster from cutting me, or at least healed the wound, but it didn’t. I think maybe we’ve just depleted our auras for the time being if we can’t use our semblances.”

Ruby gazed at Weiss’ hand before taking it in her own to examine the wound. “We should probably go to the infirmary. You need to get this thing cleaned and dressed properly.”

A warm, tingling sensation radiated across Weiss’ skin from where Ruby touched, but now was not the time to be focusing on that. “Y-Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go. After this, we can go find Blake and Yang.”

“Right,” Ruby saluted before dragging Weiss down the sidewalk towards the infirmary.


	2. Abide by the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake wake up in less than convenient places only to find more than strange guests.

“Ugh, what happened?” That was the first thing that crossed her mind. A strong, mildew scent hung heavily in the air; causing her stomach to churn. The familiar, bittersweet taste on the back of her tongue meant one thing. “Oh, Dust, I’m gonna-”

Amethyst eyes shot open and waves of gold curtained her peripherals as she lurched off the bench she had been laying on and spewed bile all over the tiled floor. Luckily none of it had splattered back in her face, or got caught in her hair. She really didn’t feel like cleaning vomit out of the thick mane of gold she took so much pride in.

The woman rolled backward and plopped onto her back; nearly knocking the wind out of herself as two large lobes of flesh bounced off her chest. Ugh…it was times like this where she wished her boobs were normal sized. She opened her eyes only to immediately close them to avoid being burned by the harsh industrial lighting.

“Man,” she moaned painfully, “that must have been one heck of a party last night.”

A searing pain suddenly ripped through her skull. Visions flashed through her mind one after another: a woman of red, a woman of white, and a woman of black. Monsters of various shapes and sizes snarled, but there was one that stuck out. An Ursa, a baby Ursa, or what she could assume was a baby Ursa. It looked like an inverted Ursa due to the white fur, black mask, teeth, and claws, and light blue eyes and mask markings, but she was sure it was an Ursa.

The only problem was that the creatures of Grimm didn’t have babies…did they? No one really knew. So it wouldn’t be surprising if someone were to make a discovery.

More visions played across her vision and the pain only increased. Before long, the woman was screaming in agony. However, there was one last scene that needed to play out before the pain would cease.

It was her. At least she was sure it was her. She was sitting on a bench in the locker room at Beacon Academy, lacing up her boots after working out. The woman of black was there too. They were talking, laughing. She saw the woman had long, black hair, golden eyes, and a black bow on top of her head.

There was a reason why she wore a bow. What was it again? It was important.

_“I still don’t know how you can spar with me with that bow on, Blake,”_ her vision-self laughed. _“With all the groundwork we go through, I’m surprised I haven’t yanked if off by accident.”_

The woman eased in her screaming just enough to mutter a single name. “Blake?”

The woman of black, Blake, only smirked and chuckled. “ _If I tied it so carelessly, people would find out about my little secret._ ” The bow on her head wiggled back and forth. “ _Personally, I’m not quite ready to have people find out I’m a Faunus yet._ ”

Faunus? Blake? Blake was a Faunus.

_“But you look so cute with your ears out, Kitten!”_ she cooed as she jumped off the bench. “ _They’re part of what makes you…you!_ ”

Blake rolled her eyes mockingly. _“Whatever you say, Yang, and don’t call me Kitten.”_ She turned towards the door _. “Are you ready for this tournament or what?”_

Yang, her name was Yang. That’s right. Yang, Yang Xiao Long, the dragon girl who killed monsters with her bare fists. That’s who she was.

The visions stopped abruptly, and the searing pain in her head ceased. Unfortunately, she was so exhausted from the strain that she could only lay on the floor and stare up at the lights. The metallic taste of blood slowly seeped into her mouth and she licked her lips; wincing as her tongue came into contact with the source on her lower lip. She must have bit it during her screaming.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Something wasn’t right. Yang Xiao Long didn’t scream unless she was punching something, and any wounds she suffered were almost always healed immediately and used to her advantage.  Why is it that after enduring so much pain, enough pain to make her scream and after inducing injury to herself, she was so exhausted? Normally, she should be revving to go, but now, she was so tired she could barely move.

Aura, something was wrong with her aura. She closed her eyes and focused. That was it. Her aura was gone; completely depleted.

A low growl vibrated in her throat. “Way to go, Xiao Long. You worked yourself so hard during the tournament that you completely drained your aura. We better have won if that’s the case.”

After what felt like an eternity, she slowly rolled herself over and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. “Better go find the girls and see who won the match. Whoever knocked me out sure must have gotten a lucky hit in.”

Once she was on her feet, she gave herself a quick once over. Pressing and kneading against her shoulders, thighs, biceps, and other pressure points. She seemed to be fully intact. No injuries except for the cut on her lip, but something felt off.

No, something was very off about how she felt. Her muscles seemed harder, more defined. Her breasts were somehow heavier than she remembered them being this morning, and her clothes were different, and her earring.

Wait…earring?

She rushed over to the sink and stared into a grimy mirror. “Wow, the janitors have really dropped the ball on their cleaning duties lately.” She used the palm of her black, fingerless glove to wipe away the filth; happy to see that her trusty Ember Celica were still attached to her wrists in their deactivated form.

Amethyst eyes flashed crimson as soon as she saw her reflection. Was that…really her? No, no, it couldn’t be. She did not look like that this morning when she got ready for the tournament.

Yang deftly brushed her fingers against the glass and watched as her reflection did the same. Her eyes were still flashing from amethyst to crimson in confusion, and her hair was still a mane of gold, but that was all that looked familiar. A brown, leather jacket covered her shoulders, but the sleeves only made it to her elbows and the bottom hem reached her bust line. In place of her iconic, yellow tube-top with a black burning heart symbol on her breast, a black tank top covered her bulging assets. The hem of the top cut off just a hair longer than the jacket and had a gold burning heart in the middle of her chest. Her black spandex shorts were replaced with a pair of faded and worn blue jean shorts that exposed a good portion of her leg, and her boots had gone from knee height to mid-calf.

It wasn’t too much different than what she put on this morning, but she did miss her butt cape. What really confused her, though, was the fact that her boobs were bigger, she had abs that could grate cheese, and that she had an ear-cuff wrapped around her left cartilage. Her eyes widened fractionally and she glanced down the front of her shirt.

Apparently the earring wasn’t the only piercing she got while she was unconscious.

She placed her palms down on the dirty porcelain sink and stared at her reflection with angered confusion. “What the heck is going on? I was not like this this morning. Did I go out and party last night after the tournament? That’s the only explanation as to why I woke up wearing this and having my tits and ear pierced. What the heck?”

“Hehehehehe!”

Yang tensed. What was that? It sounded like a demented Furby cackling.

She turned and scanned the locker room. “Hey, whoever you are, I’m not in the mood!” She announced bravely. “If you’re going to laugh at me, you might as well do it to my face so I can relieve you of a few teeth!”

The sound of something clicking against the tile echoed through the locker room. Yang activated her Ember Celica and stood at the ready. The clicks were getting closer. She glanced over at the doorway leading to the showers and held her fists at the ready.

Even she wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but this sure wasn’t it.

A small Ursa cub waddled out from the doorway and sat on its haunches

Yang blinked in confusion and lowered her fists. “A…baby Ursa…so that wasn’t a dream?” She walked over to the plush cub and picked it up. The little cub yawned and started gnawing on her glove playfully.

The sight nearly caused Yang’s heart to melt. “Awww, you’re a cute little guy, aren’t you?”

The Ursa cub stopped gnawing on her glove and stared at her blankly. Suddenly, a horrific grin nearly ripped the cub’s face in half; revealing rows of razor sharp, onyx black teeth. A loud, high-pitched cackle filled the air as it opened its mouth.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“ ** _Nope!_** ” Yang balled the Ursa into a single fist and pitched it against the wall as hard as she could. The wet sound of blood with the loud crunch of bone replaced the unbearable cackle as the Grimm splattered against the wall.

She watched as light blue blood dripped down the wall as the demolished remains of the white Ursa fell to the floor with a wet _PLOP!_ The sound caused a chunk of ice to lodge itself into her gut. She felt the familiar taste of bile creeping up her throat and clapped her hand over her mouth.

“S-Since when was blood blue,” she gagged. “And when did Grimm bleed that much? I’ve watched Ruby slice them in half and they never actually bleed. They just have visible, red flesh.”

“Hehehe…”

Yang felt her eyes widen in disbelief. “No…”

“Hehehehehe,” the little white and blue ball started twitching.

“Oh, Dust, no!” She sprinted from the locker room and out of the building to the courtyard. “That is too much crazy for me to deal with right now!

* * *

 

The sound of a blood curdling scream caused the dark haired, Faunus woman to jump. She turned her attention towards the end of the aisle of books. “That sounded like…” A flash of gold and fire filled her mind. “Yang!”

She sprinted from the aisle, and ran head first into another bookshelf. “Ouch! Darn it! Get a hold of yourself Blake! This is the library. You know this place like the back of your hand. How could you have forgotten this shelf was here?”

Yeah, sure, ever since she woke up in the library, nothing has been like she remembered from that morning. She recalled being with Yang in the locker room before the tournament. After that, it was a blur. She probably came to the library to get some post-fight reading in.

If that were the case, she should have been wearing her usual blackish-purple stockings, white shorts, white shirt with her black vest, boots, and bow. When she woke up lying face first in a book she had never seen before, she caught her reflection in the window. Long, black hair was the same, it was just tied off at her shoulder and had from the ribbon down braided, amber eyes were the same, and ears were the same; but her ears were free from her bow, and she was wearing a black kimono top that had her sleeves held on with long pieces of gold thread, a deep violet sash with a gold rope that held her Gambol Shroud, purple slacks, and black boots. The sleeves had been far too billowy, so she had completely ripped them off; revealing purple spandex sleeves that cut off at her right bicep and left wrist. It wasn’t the worst thing she had ever worn, but it was rather cumbersome.

That wasn’t all that had changed either. She definitely felt, slimmer, sleeker; more muscular. When she had checked under her clothes, she had been surprised to see scars in places she hadn’t had them before. Also…she had found….an interesting tattoo on her breast.

A slight blush colored the otherwise stoic woman’s cheeks. She shook her head vigorously to dislodge the thought. “Focus, Blake, focus. You have to find Yang.”

She ran down the next few aisles; only to be met with multiple dead ends. “What is up with this library?” She growled menacingly. “Is it some kind of ever-changing maze? I should have found the exit by now.”

“Screw it,” she grunted before jumping up the shelves to the top of the bookshelf. It wasn’t like her to leap across the bookcases like…well…a cat, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She sprinted towards the large door at the back of the room; noting at just how much disarray the shelves were in.

It was like a toddler was trying to set up dominos for the first time. Some were in a perfect line while others were perpendicular or diagonal to each other. It was no wonder how this was a maze. The only key difference was that in this maze there was no entrance or exit.

She finally reached the door and dropped from the wall of bookcases. It was just as she thought. The only way to get into the main room of the library was by climbing over the wall of shelves.

The sound of books falling caught the Faunus’ attention. She turned and saw something certainly unusual. A small, black Ursa cub was perched on top of a fallen stack of books. It wasn’t doing anything, just staring back at her with red eyes.

“Well…that is strange,” she thought out loud as she pulled on the door handle. “Locked?” She jiggled the handle again. “What the? Oh, I don’t have time for this.” She pulled her Gambol Shroud out of its sheath strapped to her hip, transformed it into a pistol, and shot the lock.

“Won’t do,” a high-pitched voice warned.

Blake froze. The Ursa cub had moved so it was between her and the door. “Won’t do,” It repeated.

She glanced back at the pile of books where the black beast had originally been and saw that it was gone. “O-Okay, that’s definitely strange.” She stared back down at the Ursa. “What won’t do?”

The Ursa shook its head. “Won’t do.”

“What won’t do?” Blake gritted her teeth.

She could hardly believe it. She was arguing with an Ursa cub. Did the creatures of Grimm even have offspring?

“Rule breaker,” It explained minimally.

Blake raised an eyebrow. “Rule breaker? Do you mean me?”

The Ursa cub nodded. “Hehehe, rule breaker.”

Blake felt her face fall into a disinterested scowl. “What rule? This place is obviously abandoned. There is mold growing on the books over in the romance section. I don’t think the library’s rules are being enforced right now.”

“Ruuuuuullllle breaker!” the Ursa cub sang.

“This is ridiculous. Stand aside,” Blake threatened.

“Threat?” The Ursa cocked its head to the side.

Blake rolled her eyes and kicked the Ursa out of the way of the door. “Just move! I have to find Yang!”

“Broken rule number two,” the Ursa growled in an almost comical voice. “Punishment time.”

Blake barely had time to even question what the little creature was talking about. All she could focus on was the metallic chime followed by an excruciating pain searing through her leg. A blood curdling scream ripped from her throat as she fell against the door; her body weight pushing the heavy wood open until she lay half in and half out of the library.

“W-What is this?” She screamed in agony. She glanced over her shoulder and felt her blood run cold.

Her left leg was completely run through. And not just with one or two, but multiple black spears. Crimson blood dripped freely from the skewers and pooled on the floor.

“Tsk. Missed.” The Ursa hummed as it waddled over so it was directly in front of Blake’s face. A wide grin, revealing pearly white, razor sharp teeth, spread across its muzzle. “Fix.”

The sound of metal scraping on tile filled the air as the spears pulled out of Blake’s leg.

Tears sprang to Blake’s eyes in agony as she screamed again. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” She plastered her free hand to her bleeding thigh in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

“Blake!”

Tear filled eyes gazed down the sidewalk and elation swelled in Blake’s heart like a balloon. A ball of gold and crimson was sprinting towards her at full speed. “Yang…”

The Ursa cub tilted its head and turned towards the sound of the oncoming train. No sooner had it seen the furious blonde, it was flying through the air back into the library from Yang’s kick. A loud crash could be heard from it colliding into one of the shelves.

“Blake!” Yang knelt down and held her partner close. “Blake, what happened to you? Are you alright?”

“I’ve been better,” Blake scoffed in an attempt to joke. She winced in pain and went limp momentarily in Yang’s arms. “Although, I would really like it if my aura would kick in already.

Yang’s eyes widened.

“What’s wrong?” Blake asked. The look on her partner’s face was beginning to make her worry.

Yang turned her attention to Blake’s leg and felt all the blood drain from her face. This was bad. Neither of them had auras, and her partner had sustained major injuries. If she didn’t do something soon, Blake was going to bleed out.

“Yang, you’re bleeding,” Blake pointed out as she lifted a shaky hand to the cut on the brawler’s lip.

Yang couldn’t help but smile a little at that. “No offense, but it’s nothing compared to how bad your leg’s bleeding. Let’s get you to the infirmary. I’m sure we’ll find something there we can use to cinch you up.”

She gently lifted maneuvered Blake until she was carrying her on her back and sprinted towards the infirmary as fast as she could. Strange, she seemed to run faster than usual. Maybe this body change wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
